New
by Knivesandfire
Summary: Clove is new at her school, but knows some of the others through athletics and swimming. Cato is at the school and is well known, typically for all of the wrong reasons! Modern Day AU
1. Chapter 1

Clove opened the door of her new house and breathed in the fresh air surrounding it. She walked down to her car, parked helpfully at the side of the house, she was glad she was able to drive, it meant she didn't have to rely on anyone for times and lifts and other activities that she would need to attend in order to fit in and make a comfortable start at her new school. And since her parents were not at home very often, it was extremely convenient.

Clove's parents had jobs that meant that they were not at home very often; they would stay away for very long periods of time. This meant that Clove would often have the house to herself. She had become used to this and it didn't faze her, in fact sometimes she relished in the freedom that was granted to her. However, her parents had decided that they would move close to her Aunt Effie, so that Clove was not completely isolated. This meant starting afresh for Clove. New school, new friends, new place. One thing that would never change was Clove's love of athletics. She was a track runner, middle distance being her preferred option but she was talented in all areas. Her emersion in athletics would soften the newness of the move as she had met some of the athletics team at her new school, Capitol High, and had become very close with a few.

…

I got in my silver polo car and checked my phone before heading off to my first day.

A message from Katniss: Nearly at school, I'll meet you by the entrance! Can't wait to see you. Ooh and Finnick, Annie, Jo and Gale will be here too!

I reply: Thank you can't wait to see all you guys soon! Been too long! On my way now.

I knew Finnick from when I was younger. My dad, Brutus, who was a top athlete, was friends with Finnick's dad, Chaff. Finnick and I had swum together when we were younger, he was always better! Then when we had gone to different schools, we would meet at swim meets. We had also done athletics together, at which I was better, and had seen each other at track meets. It was at these, which were thankfully very often, that Finnick had introduced me to his friends: Annie, Katniss, Jo and Gale. I was instantly very close with Katniss, she and I were mostly in the same races so would always be doing prep and warming up at the same time, and were really good friends with all of the others!

As I drove to school I got another text, this time from Finnick: 'Hey Clovie, can't wait to see you kick the others asses on land and in the pool! I'll be at the front, you'll notice me because everyone else will be fawning over me!'

Dear Finnick, always the joker! I had missed spending so much time with my best friend, and now I would get to be at his school!

I quickly reply: 'Can't wait, but surely you have yourself mistaken for Gale there!'

It was always a standing joke between Gale and Finnick as to who was the hottest. They were both fairly good looking, well, probably more than that, but I would never see Finn in that way, he was too much like a brother to me, and Gale had become a really close friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I drove through the gates to the school and parked my car in one of the nearby spots. It was far enough away to not be claimed by some self important jock, but not so far away as to make me walk for ages. Plus I was parked near Katniss' car.

I walk up to the entrance and see the group of people who are here to welcome me! What a lovely sight! I walk over to quite close to them and clear my throat ever so slightly. Katniss immediately looks up and screams 'Clover!' She immediately comes and hugs me. The others all follow suit finishing with a big bear hug that can only be Finnick's.

'Hey Clovie' he whispers in my ear, 'I can't believe that I get to see you for so long again!'

I pull away chuckling, 'Thanks Finn, I missed you too!' I address them all, 'In fact I missed all of you! I can't believe that I actually go to school with you guys now!'

They all look very pleased and we go inside the building. Katniss offers to come with me to get my timetable, locker number and other admin and the others head straight off to our year's locker room. We have an extra long time before we have to meet our tutors, and then an extra long tutor time before lessons to help everyone get settled in and sorted.

Once we have my timetable, Katniss and I compare. 'Yes Clovie, we've got Sport and Biology together!'

We only have to do 4 subjects and along with those 2 I am taking Chemistry and Maths. Katniss is taking Music and Art. But we both have sports at the forefront! I am very glad that I have at least 3 of my classes with someone I know, especially Katniss, together we will make the work so much more fun!

…..

We walk into the locker room which is surprisingly nice, much nicer than my last school! I am locker 76 so Katniss comes with me to show me to my locker, she then leaves, telling me that hers is 34, on the third row down and that the others will be there when I am done putting things in my locker.

Since this is the first day and I haven't had any lessons yet I can only put my sports kit, my folders, pens and paper into my locker, I don't have any extra books. I try and sort out my stuff quickly so that I can return to the others.

As I close my locker door I see a tall blond boy staring in my direction from a few lockers down the row. It seems as though he is looking at me, but other than the fact that I'm new, I can't see why he has the need to stare at me for quite that long. I put off the idea that the stare means anything and head to Katniss' locker to find the others.

…

CATO'S P.O.V

Who is that girl? She must be new, I noticed her with Katniss, Finnick and the others outside the entrance. How she knows them is beyond me. Wait, maybe she's the athlete and swimmer that Finnick and Katniss are such good friends with, they always go and see this girl at meets.

I notice that I'm staring at the girl, who is yet to see me. She's very pretty, long dark hair tied up in a pony tail and green eyes. She seems to be very small, much smaller than I would have imagined, but she still has the classic look of a runner, slim body and high head.

The girl turns round and notices me staring, she shrugs it off as if it's nothing. Any other girl would be running towards me if I so much glanced their way. But this girl, she's different to the others, different to that classic blond bimbo that walks these halls. That intrigues me.

…

I am enveloped in a Finnick Hug as I reach the locker and I hug him back in our sibling like relationship. This is Finn's way of saying 'Good Luck today' and 'If you need me I'll be here'. I like that he is such a good supportive friend and tht he is protective of me, he always has been, it makes me feel safe.

'Oi, Finnick, you've already got your own girl, hands off!' A blond haired, tall boy quips from the other side of the group.

'Careful Marvel, this is my 'almost little sister' you're talking about here' Finn replies with a slight edge to his voice.

'Calm it Finn,' Annie says, 'I'm sure Clove is perfectly able to handle crazy Marvel over there!' She turns to me, 'Clove if you hadn't already guessed, that hulk over there is Marvel, he wasn't able to do athletics last season because of an injury, that's why you haven't met him.' Marvel gives me a wave, 'Oh and don't take much of what he says seriously, he's a bit of a joker.'

Everyone gives a small chuckle, 'Hey but you all know that deep inside you think I'm hilarious, oh and wait for it, MARVELOUS, oh yes I did!' I let out a little laugh as the others grown at the seemingly over used joke.


	3. Chapter 3

We all laugh at Marvel; he seems like a nice guy, and someone who, with all his joking, will make school a bit more fun!

As I exchange glances with Jo, both rolling our eyes, a blond haired guy comes over to our group and hugs Katniss. I don't recognise him from any meets and I don't remember Katniss telling me about another guy. Just as I am racking my brain, the blonde haired guy kisses Katniss, and she returns it. I look to Jo, 'I feel like I'm missing something!' I say to her! She grins back at me, 'Yes! This is Peeta, Katniss'….' She never finishes because at the sound of Peeta's name, he and Katniss stop kissing and look around for the voice. I raise my eyebrows at her and she goes a little pink.

'Ooops, sorry Clove, I forgot, umm this is Peeta!' He hugs her closer, 'and we're going out!' She looks at me a bit nervously.

I stand there with my perfected poker face and then I suddenly burst out laughing, causing other people to look over at us. 'Hahahaha, oh my goodness you should see the look on your face! You'd think I was about to murder you! Oh Katniss! But seriously, I'm so happy for you!' Katniss smiles at Peeta and then at me. Peeta appears to want to get on my good side; he stretches his hand out, keeping one firmly round Katniss, and smiles at me: 'Hi, I'm guessing you've gathered that I'm Peeta! You must be the infamous Clove, am I right? This lot won't stop talking about you!' I shake his hand and return the smile; 'Lovely to meet you!'

….

The bell goes off, signalling that we need to go to our tutors. It turns out that I am with Gale, Marvel and Jo. We have Mr Hevensbee as our tutor. Just as the group splits up to go to their separate tutors Finnick goes over to Marvel and Gale, 'You'd better look after her, guys. Don't let her get pushed around.' He tries to sound threatening, but I know that he just wants me to have an easy first day. 'It's ok Finn, I think I can handle some idiots, I've done it before, and hey, look how well you turned out!' I say giggling! 'I like this one,' Marvel says, 'She's got guts!'

We walk away and into our tutor room, a few people are already there. Marvel and Jo go and sit at a table, saving 2 more places as Gale comes with me to see our tutor.

'Mr Hevensbee? This is Clove.' He says. 'Hi,' I wave my hand and greet him.

'Ah Clove, of course. How lovely to meet you! I'm Mr Hevensbee and I look forward to having you in this tutor group! If any of this rowdy lot give you any trouble then come to me. Be especially careful of this one!' He laughs and nods his head towards Gale, who mocks his hurt.

'Thank you,' I smile back at him.

…..

When all of the tutor group arrives, we go through some of the basic things that we need to know for the year, like when meetings are, or more interestingly for Jo, Gale, Marvel and I, when sports trials are!

After all of the notices had been given we were allowed to talk until we had to go to our first lesson. Jo and Gale seemed to quickly get into their own conversation, and looked fairly cosy (mental note to ask Katniss about them later), so I chatted with Marvel.

'Cliché question of the year, tell me about yourself,' he asked.

'Well, I came from Panem School, but my parents decided that they wanted to live closer to my Aunt, and they thought this would be good for me 'cos they aren't home that much.' I replied.

'Hahaha party time at your house then!' Marvel grinned

'Maybe! Scratch that, definitely! Once things have sorted out we could throw a going back to school party?' I suggested.

'We? Oh Clove, if you are including me in the planning, I am warning you now, you may regret it!'

'You seem like a nice guy, Marvel! I think that WE could throw a great party!' I said cheekily.

'You're on. But I would like you to know that I may not always be responsible for my actions!'

'Finally! Someone who is not serious the whole time!'

And just like that Marvel and I were in this easy, give and take banter. He was just one of those people that it was really easy to get along with.

…


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang, signalling that we had to go to our first lessons. Marvel and I had checked our times tables against each other's and we had maths together. We waved goodbye to Jo and Gale as they headed off in the opposite direction, I think to history.

It wasn't a very long walk to maths, so Marvel and I chatted a bit, mostly about what they had done last year in Maths; I was making sure that I was at the same point (ish) as everyone else in the class. Thankfully, it turns out we were studying the same course so I am completely up to speed with everyone else!

As we entered the classroom, a few of Marvels friends saw us. They were sat pretty much at the back.

'Hey man' one of them shouted.

'Hey Thresh' Marvel replied, fist bumping the guys and greeting the others.

'Who's the pretty one, Marvel?' Thresh asked. Jokingly Marvel looked around and then turned back to Thresh,

'Pretty one? I can't see….oh you mean me?!'

'Hahaha oh Marvel, I missed your jokes man!' Thresh chuckles.

'I'm just too funny, I know! But this is Clove' Marvel replies, I wave and say hi to the guys.

'So Clove where are you from?' Thresh asks.

'She's from…' Marvel starts to reply before I nudge him hard in the ribs.

'I have my own voice you know!' I say jokingly to Marvel, 'And I'm pretty sure that you were introduced as Marvel!'

'At a girl,' Thresh laughs, 'put this one back in his place! He gets too big for his boots sometimes!'

'Hahaha, oh I'm sure I can handle such a high responsibility!' I quip.

Marvel stands between us looking a bit dejected, 'guys…' he pouts, 'can we please have a be nice to Marvel day for once?!'

I look to Thresh, holding back the giggles, 'Sure!' I manage to get out. I turn to Thresh, 'is it ok if we sit here?'

'Of course! Marvel's always been my buddy!' I smile at him and sit down, and then at Marvel, sitting down on my other side.

'Wow, I feel small!' I say, 'being flanked by you guys is just embarrassing!' We all laugh and settle into an easy conversation about general things, and I answer Thresh's earlier question by saying that I was Finnick's friend from track, and clearly Thresh does some kind of sports too because his eyes light up and he breaks into a big grin,

'Oh! I know who you are now!'

'Should I be worried?!' I ask.

'Hahaha not at all, Finnick always disappears off at meets and we wonder where he goes, sometimes the others go to, and they always come back chatting about this 'girl' now I know who it is!'

I return the grin, 'isn't it lovely to be able to put a name to a face! Or rather a 'girl' to a face! I'll have to get Finn back for the adoring name!'

'If you do be sure to let us know, can't say much but we're not bad at occasionally making Finnick look like an arse, and we're not exactly opposed to it!'

They laugh and we continue chatting, occasionally laughing about what we could possibly do to make my best friend look hilarious. It's clear that it's just banter and we are having a joke, so it's ok to do it! I make it pretty obvious that I don't actually want to do anything to Finnick!

…

Cato's P.O.V

I walk along the corridor towards my first class, Maths. Ugh! What a way to start the year!

I go into the classroom and see my friends near the back, Thresh, Marvel, and …who's that girl? I see the black hair and then I make the connection. This is the same girl that I saw by the lockers earlier. How is she friends with Marvel, or even Thresh?! My bind is a bit boggled, and then I almost kick myself, realising that she is in fact the girl that is Finnick's childhood best friend and the girl that has more recently become really good mates with the others. Well know I can see why they went over to see her so much, she's beautiful. And the way that they would talk when they came back from seeing her, she must be a nice person. Finnick wouldn't deal with any bullshit with a person, so I guess that means that she's got to be nice.

Casually I saunter back to the guys at the back. Thresh and Marvel are joking about something with the girl. She laughs and she must have said something fairly witty because both the guys are laughing hard and that takes some doing!

'Hey,' I greet them.

Thresh looks up and immediately raises his fist for me to bump it, 'Hey! Dude, can't believe that we're in the same class! This is going to be epic!' I bump his fist, slightly leaning across the girl and then clap Marvel on the back as I sit down next to him.

'Man, how's it going? You back from your injury enough for sports, we need you!' I say.

'Dude, I am so ready for this!' He says. He turns to the girl who is chatting to one of the other guys and Thresh.

'Clove,' he says. She turns round, and once again I am struck by her deep green eyes. 'This is Cato, Cato, this is Clove, she's Finnick's friend!' He says excitedly.

The girl, Clove, rolls her eyes, and jokes to Marvel, 'I hope this isn't going to be my title, 'this is the girl who is Finnick's friend'' she chuckles, a lovely sound _God Cato, get a grip, you've seen this girl, what, twice! _ She continues, 'Not to mention, I expect Kat would get a bit jealous if you only introduced me as Finnick's friend!' She turns to me, 'Hey, I'm Clove, I think that my locker's near yours, right?!' She smirks at me, not a mean smirk, more playful! She gets more interesting by the second, any other girl wouldn't have had the guts to remind me of earlier, much less react to it the way that she had!

'Right,' I grin back at her.

Marvel looks between us as if he's missing out on this massive inside joke, which I suppose he is, _Oh my god, stop thinking like this, all you did was stare at her and she shrugged like it was nothing, there is no joke for him not to be getting!_

Soon our teacher comes in and we start the lesson. Clove's really bright, she gets every question right from the text book, and doesn't appear to be struggling at all, not saying that I am. Just that Marvel and I are normally streaks ahead of the rest of the class, and we are both having to work super fast to try and keep up with her!

I take a chance and sneakily look sideways, past Marvel, at Clove. Her dark hair is tied up and her fingers move swiftly as she writes the answers and taps her calculator. Her green eyes dark across the page and her work, analyzing the question and then coming up with the answers, not even the slightest bit of confusion appearing on her face.

Marvel must have noticed me looking away from the book; he digs his elbow into my chest and whispers quietly, so Clove, who is sitting on his other side won't hear.

'Dude, you need to stop staring, it's getting a little obvious and she's bound to look up soon and see you.'

I nod and turn my eyes back to my book, but not my attention. That is fixed on a girl two seats to my right who is very different to all the others. Normally if they catch me looking it's a good thing, they know the deal, but I can't help but feel like Clove would not be like that. She seems like she would probably punch me for being rude and then tell me to get back to work, before doing so herself. She's very different, it's good.


	5. Chapter 5

Because of the elongated tutor time and arrival time, lunch was straight after maths. Once the bell went signalling the end of the lesson, we all packed up and went to our lockers before heading to lunch. Cato and Thresh split of to go to their lockers, and I went with Marvel to his and then he came with me to mine, so that I would then be able to navigate my way. I arrived at my locker, Marvel in tow, chatting aimlessly about some nonsense or other, as I had become accustomed to in our friendship. Down the row I saw Cato, the guy I'd met in maths, and who seemed to be good friends with Thresh and Marvel. He gave me a smile, which I returned, and then he turned away, probably to go to lunch, but he didn't turn quick enough for me not to see another emotion cross his face, one that I couldn't place at the distance. So I turned back to my locker and to Marvel, who was as usual, oblivious!

…..

Cato's P.O.V

I saw her come down the row towards her locker. She was making easy conversation with Marvel, and saw me, I smiled at her, and she returned it. Her smile was heart warming, it made me think that I was the only person in the world at that moment, and despite the distance that was between our lockers, it felt like she was only looking at me. I turned away, heading off to lunch, and I almost felt jealous of Marvel, he was able to have this easy friendship with Clove, chatting to her and making her laugh. I wanted to be him, I wanted to make her laugh, and I wanted to be the reason for another one of those rare smiles. But Marvel didn't have my rep, which I was trying to get rid of. And it was him standing next to her, joking as he wrestled for a book of some sort, not me. So I turned away, feeling very unlike myself, no girl had ever made me think this way.

Normally I looked at girls in a wanting, needing sense. And most girls wanted me. It isn't me being cocky, it's genuinely the truth, I get looks as I walk down corridors, and many have been quick hook ups, but none staying for any length of time. But Clove, Clove was different. I wanted her to be different.

….

Clove's P.O.V

Once I had successfully managed to get my stuff into my locker, without Marvel taking out books here there and everywhere, we made our way to lunch.

I grabbed some food, and we went and sat down at the table where all of the others were sitting. Katniss was there with Peeta, Gale, Jo, Finnick and Annie were discussing something, Thresh and Marvel came and sat down too.

I sat next to Katniss, and we chatted about our first lessons. Finn asked me how things were going and I was just accepted into the group, just as if I had always been a part of it.

'Hey Clove,' Annie calls,

'Yeh?'

'You gonna do swim trials? Be part of my awesome girls team?' She asks.

'Of course!' I say, 'can't wait. Are they tonight?'

'Yup,' She replies. 'All swim trials are tonight. You'd better be ready!'

'Oh let me tell you, I am! Hahaha, I can't wait!' I smile. And I am, I am genuinely excited about swim trials.

Jo started to talk to me about other trials, and when they would be. Turns out that I'm glad I did fitness work over the summer because track trials will be tomorrow! Just as we were discussing timings for prep runs another figure joins us at the lunch table.

A chorus of 'Cato!', 'Hey man!' and 'Dude, come sit' can be heard from our table. Jo and I laugh at the others.

Finnick turns to me, 'Clove, this is Cato…'

I interrupt Finnick, 'Way ahead of you Finn, Cato's in my maths class!'

'Ah, ok! Well Cato probably was at some of the meets we saw you at. When he bothers to train he's actually not bad at sprint swims' this earns Finnick a light punch from Cato, 'Ow! Unnecessary man! And he does both long and short runs on track.'

'Ok, that's cool. You do similar track events to me!' I say, addressing Cato.

'Awesome, and I'm guessing if you're friends with Finnick the Fish you must swim too?!' He asks me, grinning.

'Absolutely! I would never have been allowed not to swim,' I say, nodding my head towards Finnick.

'Hey!' Finnick cries, 'you know you love it! And I know you love me!'

I pat his arm, 'Of course Finny!'

He smiles and gives me a one armed hug.

Marvel turned towards the door, his eyes went wide and he whipped round to face Cato.

'Umm Dude, red alert on Glimmer. She's just walked through the door.'

'Shit' Cato curses, 'I just want to escape her, is that too much to ask?!'

'Apparently so!' Thresh jokes, 'She's headed straight for you.'

'Who's Glimmer,' I whisper to Jo.

'She's the resident slut. She slept with Cato, once, and we now joke about her. She wants him back or to be, or whatever, it's got to the point where I have no idea about what's happening. Only that she keeps following Cato, and he keeps trying to avoid her!'

'Oh ok, she looks a bit of a slut!' I say. And she does, the super short, super tight skirt, the strappy top and see through cardigan, the dark heels, the bleach blonde hair and the mass of eye makeup, she really looks like the stereotypical bimbo/slut!

'Hahaha I know! I don't understand the attraction of looking like that,' Jo whispers to me, since Glimmer is getting closer. 'She must know that she looks like a whore!'

Just as Jo finishes, Glimmer gets to our table. She glances at me, flicks her eyes over me, her eyelashes weighed down by mascara, clearly decides I'm not worth her time. Then she turns to Cato.

'Hey sugar,' she attempts to purr in his ear, but ends up sounding like an ugly, hoarse whisper, ' how about we go somewhere a little more, private?' She doesn't wait for a reply but instead yanks Cato's arm up and drags him from the table. He throws a glance over his shoulder and mouths 'Help me!' to us.

'Why didn't he stop her?' I ask Jo. 'Surely if he didn't want to go with her then he would have stopped her dragging him away?' I am slightly confused by the events here!

'Cato's had, well let's just say his rep didn't use to be too great, ya'know? But he's trying hard to change it. And if he makes a scene in here, well it's not going to do much to help him change the view people have of him. But you can be sure that as soon as they made it out of the room he will have got rid of her!' She laughs, I'm assuming that the gang isn't particularly in awe of Glimmer!

Marvel speaks up from my side, 'Bets on he'll try harder to change that rep now.'

'Why?' I ask. Thresh and Marvel look at me, staring almost.

'Clove you must be blind, he kept glancing over at you during maths…' Thresh says.

'And whilst he was at the table, he kept sneaking looks at Clove,' Madge pipes up.

'Ooh Cato fancies you!' Jo says in her most ridiculous voice, we all burst out into laughter!

'Very funny guys,' I say, 'but I really don't think so!'

'We'll see,' Marvel smiles.

…..

We all continue with lunch, smiling, joking and chatting. Then we split again before lessons. Katniss and I have biology so we make our way down the corridors to the lab.

On our way Katniss says to me,

'Look I know about Cato, and his, wanderings, and although he's stopped and is changing his rep, I think that you should know that those things did happen. Just so that then you can be aware. I know you didn't notice it, but I've known him for a while, and he was definitely looking at you fairly often!'

'Ok,' I say, 'but I'm still not sure!'

'I just want you to know,' Katniss says, 'but maybe if you don't act like you know around him, unless it becomes clear in another situation. I think Cato would probably prefer to know that someone doesn't know about everything. It kind of gives him the chance for a bit more of a fresh start.'

'Sure, so I know, but I don't know, right?!' I say, smiling at Katniss.

'Right!' She says. 'But Clove, I wouldn't dismiss the idea of him liking you!' She smiles.

'Hahaha very funny!' I laugh with Katniss as we continue our way to biology. But on the inside I'm thinking. _What if he does actually like me? No don't be silly, of course he probably doesn't. Probably being the key word though. He wouldn't look at you whilst you were able to see him do it would he?! Maybe he does like you. Do I like him?_ All these thoughts are whizzing around in my brain, and I'm probably looking a little zoned out in our biology class. It's quite easy stuff though, and I've done it before so I'm not too worried about this one.


End file.
